


The Hand That Bleeds You

by Bloody_Sally



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Sally/pseuds/Bloody_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili tries to keep his favourite kink a secret- but big brother always sees right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand That Bleeds You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/gifts), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts), [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts).



> Dedicated to my three favourite authors.

Kili shut his bedroom door behind him. 

Thorin and Fili were at the forge, Mama had gone to the market. He was alone. All alone.

Good. 

Kili pulled off his shirt on his was over to his bed, throwing it onto the floor by the fire pit. He collapsed onto the bed, letting his body go completely limp as his head hit the pillow. He moaned quietly as he let relaxation wash over him, his right hand slowly coming down to rub against his hardening cock. A satisfied grin spread across his face. He needed this. He had been looking forward to this for weeks! Like every other healthy young dwarf lad he treasured his private time. It just so happened that his private time required a little more privacy. A quick wank in the privies was never enough for Kili. He required more patience and more tools. Kili swiftly undid the ties of his trousers before shoving them down hastily and kicking them to the floor. He fisted his cock with a desperate moan, grasping the growing hot flesh. 

With his left hand Kili reached under his pillow and pulled out a sharp switch blade. He knew he was fucked up. He knew he was creepy. But he didn't care- he fucking needed it! He needed the pain! With his hand still moving against his cock Kili brought the blade up to his chest. His skin was already riddled with scars from his previous sessions, all across his chest and down his thighs. But he still needed more! The feeling of his blood flowing from his body and the sting of the blade as it sliced open his flesh; nothing else made him harder!

Kili had tried to masturbate normally but just stroking his cock was never enough for his to achieve orgasm. It just left his aching and frustrated. Girls didn't make him hard. He would sometimes get an erection around other boys but he didn't see how he could ever tell anyone about that. It seemed like something that would be best kept to himself. Much like his special fetish! He wasn't sure which one he should be more worried about. Kili dragged the blade across his chest, hissing as he felt the knife cut deep, the red blood dripping down his skin. Kili whined at the sensation, his hand moving faster on his cock. It felt so good! Quickly he ran his right hand across his chest, smearing it in blood before bringing it back down to his cock, wanking himself faster with his own blood. 

"Oh fuck!" Kili cried out, moving the knife across his chest, leaving little nips and dinks along the way. "Fuck yes!" He dropped the blade, letting it drop to the floor, little droplets of red blood onto the hard wood. Blood wasn't the only thing he needed to come. Kili shoved three of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, getting them as wet as he possibly could.

"Kili!" 

At the sound of his name Kili sat up in bed, his eyes wide open in horror as he stared on the door, too shocked to hide his erection or try and explain the blood. Kili met the concerned eyes of his older brother, standing thunderstruck in the door way. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kili?" Fili said furiously, pulling his large handkerchief out of his pocket and pressing it hard against the open wound on his little brother's chest. "Why did you do this to yourself?" Kili stared into his brother's eyes filled with genuine concern. Fili didn't seem to acknowledge Kili's throbbing hard cock, far too close to release to go down. Kili just laid there in Fili's arms, still stunned as his brother tried to close his wounds. 

"Fili..." Kili whimpered. "Fili please!"

"Why did you do this Kili?" Fili asked, tears forming in his eyes. "What's the matter? Please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong Fee!" Kili cried frantically, trying desperately to escape his brother's grip.

"Then why are you hurting yourself?" Fili squeezed his little brother closer. He didn't want his baby brother to hurt. He loved him, he wanted him to be happy and safe. He would give or do anything in the world to keep him happy and safe. 

"Because I need it to come!" Kili screamed. He didn't care if Fili hated him, if he thought he was a freak. He needed to come. 

Fili loosened his grip on his brother, finally taking a good look across his battered body. He looked passed the scars to see his baby brother's pink flushed cheeks, his pert, pretty nipples and his adorable, hard cock. Fili sighed. He felt like he should have been embarrassed at finding his brother in such a compromising position, but instead he just felt a warm feeling of love in his heart and a tingling sensation in his genitals. 

"Alright little Kee," Fili said quietly.

"What do you-" 

Kili was cut off by soothing, shushing noises.

"It's alright baby," Fili whispered softly into his ear, pressing a sweet kiss against the shell. "I'm going to look after you." Like a ghost Fili's hand brushed slowly down Kili's body, brushing his sensitive nipples and caressing his cute belly hairs, before wrapping his fist around his little brother's cock. No matter how fucked up Kili's fantasies got, he never thought he would be in this position, with his elder brother's hand on his dick! It was defiantly sicker than any other thought or feeling he'd ever had- but it felt to good to complain. Kili nuzzled into Fili's side, sobbing with pleasure. Fili's hand moved faster and faster over his brother's frustrated purple, cock. 

"Baby, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Fili said calmly, as if he were explaining the rules of a children's game rather than wanking off his little brother. "If you feel the need to hurt yourself or cut yourself I need you to find me first. These cuts are too deep baby, you could really hurt yourself. So I need to be with you when you do it, even if it means holding the knife or finishing you off myself. Do you understand my darling?" Kili nodded furiously. He would agree to anything at this stage, he just needed to come! "Come on darling it's alight. You can come now." 

"I can't!" Kili whined.

"It's alright, I don't mind." 

"No Fili I can't!" Kili tried to explain. "I need... I need something!" Slightly hesitantly Fili reached down and picked up the knife once more. "No, no Fili I need... I need-" Kili cut himself out with a low growl before shoving his finger back in his mouth for only a second before reaching down to his hole, desperately seeking his prostate. Before he had the chance to reach it Fili flipped his brother onto his back, pressing his hands either side of his head and kissing down his beautiful body. Without any hesitation Fili wrapped his lips around Kili's cock, lapping up the red blood that still stained the beautiful skin. Fili bobbed his head up and down slowly, his tongue gently caressing the sensitive organ with every movement. With his mouth hard and work Fili reached down in between his brother's legs, his fingers caressing the tight pucker. He pressed two of them inside, the sweet muscle accepting them easily, before crooking them to rub mercilessly at his brother's prostate! Kili screamed out loudly, begging to himself for his house to still be empty. With his now free fingers he ran them through the still wet blood, squeezing his pretty nipples harshly. 

"Brother!" Kili cried, tears rolling down his cheek. "Thank-you brother, thank-you!" Kili's cock finally give out, shooting his white, silky come into his older brother's mouth. 

Kili felt his breathing slow down, his heart hammering in his chest, the sting from the cuts still pumping endorphins through his veins. His cheek fell against his soft pillow as he allowed himself to slip away. Fili climbed off the bed, spitting Kili's come into a dirty tea-cup that had been left by the bed. He pulled the warm, snuggly blankets over his baby brother's sleeping body, tucking him in as tightly as he could. Fili caressed the soft hair of his brother. He looked so sweet.

Fili leaned in to press a single butterfly kiss against Kili's sweaty brow before he knelt besides the bed, watching his brother sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan-fic ^.^ So please let me know if you enjoyed!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://bloodredfairydust.tumblr.com/


End file.
